


Big mistake

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x plus size reader - Freeform, F/M, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, Steve rogers x plus size reader - Freeform, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, plus size reader, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Big mistake

 

  


 

 

“Wow” you huffed, trying to hide the immense pain in your chest while watching Cassie, the coffee girl who also was known for sleeping with every male breathing in her direction, climb off Bucky’s lap. “Oh, don’t bother” your voice cracked at the end while you entered his bedroom and walked over to the closet to collect your clothes.

 

“[Y/N]” Bucky begged as he quickly got off the bed and threw his boxers back on while Cassie didn’t even bother to move. She just leaned against the headboard and watched the whole situation while flipping her hair and catching her breath. You took deep breaths while throwing random clothes in a duffle bag, the thick tears brimming your eyes making it harder for you to do so.

 

Your heart was pounding in your chest while your stomach churned as you just wanted to get out of the sex smelling room and get some fresh air. “She means nothing to me” Bucky tried to walk up to you but you spun around with the bag in your hands and shook your head. “I said don’t fucking bother. Don’t explain yourself because we’re done” you hissed before dashing past him out of his bedroom, almost bumping into Steve who was standing at the open door, a confused frown on his face.

 

The super soldier was about to ask you if you were okay because he had caught the tears in your eyes, but one look into Bucky’s room kept him from doing so while the anger began to pump through his super veins. You rushed your way to the elevators, desperate to get as far away from Bucky as possible, “Are you serious?!” Steve yelled while you let your tears finally run down your cheeks while waiting for the elevator doors to open.

 

Once they did, you entered it and pressed the number to Tony’s lab as you were in desperate need for a fatherly hug. You let out a shaky breath while watching the doors close themselves before you allowed yourself to break down crying.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“How have you been?” Steve asked while dropping the fruit basket on the kitchen counter before taking a swift look through your new apartment. A smile rested on your face as you were proud of what you had achieved in four weeks, “I’m doing very well” you answered before pulling the super soldier by the arm, “You have got to see this beautiful painting I bought for my bedroom” you gushed while pulling him into the direction of your bedroom, excited while the butterflies erupted in your stomach.

 

Steve smiled and let out a shaky breath as your soft touch felt like heaven to him. Once the two of you were inside your bedroom, you spread your arms towards the beautiful painting on the wall next to your closet while singing “Tada!”, hoping that the beauty would also mesmerize Steve.

 

  


 

He nodded his head before glancing at you, “It’s breathtaking, [Y/N]” he whispered before taking a step closer to you while you continued to stare at the art work. “It’s so beautiful” your voice trailed down to a soft whisper while noticing Steve’s gaze. You turned to him, “Not as beautiful as you” the super soldier mumbled to which you smiled before placing your hands on his broad shoulders.

 

No words were spoken when the two of you slowly leaned in, staring deeply into each other’s eyes as so many unspoken feelings clouded them. Seconds later, your lips were pressed against Steve’s while he wrapped his strong arms around your thick waist, losing himself in the taste of your soft lips and smell of your natural scent mixed with the Shea butter you had applied on your body not too long ago after having taken a long shower.

 

You hummed when he picked you up and carried you to your bed, his tongue slipping past your parted lips and moving sensually against yours. “Bucky was a big mistake” you panted after pulling away from the slow kiss while Steve gently placed you in the middle of your bed. He nodded his head while getting off the bed and kicking his shoes off his feet.

 

“He never knew how to treat you like the beautiful queen you are, [Y/N]” the super soldier muttered while lustfully watching you remove your shirt and pants, leaving you in your bra and underwear. “I envied how he always got to kiss your soft lips and touch your body” his words made you swallow hard as his words made your arousal pool in between your legs.

 

Steve quickly got rid of his clothes, his eyes never leaving your body as he yearned for it. The room was filled with your pants before he joined you on the bed, positioning himself in between your legs. He leaned down and captured your lips in another sensual kiss while snacking his hands behind your back and unclipping your bra.

 

“So beautiful” the super soldier gushed while getting a view of your breasts, loving to see them bounce free before cupping them in his warm hands. “Oh!” you cried out while loving the feelings of your sensitive nipples hardening at his touch. “He never knew how to touch you properly, did he?” Steve asked while staring at you, you gasped softly while shaking your head.

 

A smile crept onto his face before he leaned down and wrapped his soft lips around one of your nipples, his hand sliding down to your underwear. You rested your head against the pillow and lost yourself in the delicate feeling of Steve sucking on your nipple while he removed your underwear in one swift motion before tossing it onto the floor.

 

He then pressed his thumb against your sensitive clit while released your nipple from his mouth, “You won’t regret anything with me, [Y/N]” Steve whispered while you let out a soft whimper. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and nodded your head, “I know. Now make love to me” your voice shook as you were desperate for more. Steve removed his hand from where you needed him the most before aligning the tip of his hard length at it.

 

The two of you smiled at each other before he filled you up in one, deep thrust. “Ah!” you cried out and arched your back at the delicate feeling of your inner walls being stretched. Steve groaned at how warm and tight you felt wrapped around him while giving you a few seconds to adjust to his size.

 

Seconds later, he slowly began to move his hips while nuzzling his head in the crook of your neck, his soft pants tickling your skin. Your moans and cries echoed through the room as the pleasure rippled its way through your body, making your mind go blank.

 

“You’re so deep” you cried out when Steve angled your leg higher, making the tip his length brush against your sweet spot. His grunts and growls drove you crazy while you clung onto him for dear life. You slowly opened your eyes when your lover removed is head from the crook of your neck and gazed down at you, admiring your beauty while making sensual love to you.

 

He increased the pace of his hips which left you breathless and trembling as you grinded your hips against his, creating the perfect friction. “I-I’m close” you whimpered when you felt the delicious knot form in the pit of your stomach, triggering Steve’s own release as his length began to swell deep inside you.

 

Seconds later, the two of you reached your highs while your names tumbled from each other’s lips. Your inner walls clenched themselves tightly around Steve’s length while he released himself deep inside you, the warm spurts of his release intensifying the moment. He gave you a few more sloppy thrusts before collapsing on top of you, his weight being welcomed by you.

 

“I will treat you right, [Y/N]” Steve promised before giving your lips a sweet peck. “I know” you whispered while running your hands through his damp hair, your heart feeling at peace as you knew that he would keep his promise to you.

 

 

 


End file.
